The operation of Zero Turn Mowers (ZTM) is well known. The typical design of a ZTM has each rear wheel connected to a hydrostatic transmission. A hydrostatic transmission is a device that creates wheel rotation using pressurized fluid. Rotational force from an engine affects a pump that pressurizes transmission fluid. When a user moves an operating lever, the user controls the flow of fluid through the transmission and the rotational speed or the forward/reverse direction of a drive wheel. Maximum lever movement causes maximum fluid flow, which translates into a rapidly turning drive wheel. If one drive wheel turns more rapidly than the other, the ZTM moves along a curved path. If both drive wheels turn at the same speed, the ZTM follows a straight path. If one drive wheel stops and the other drive wheel turns, or if the wheels turn in opposite directions, the mower pivots.
ZTMs utilize two operating levers as noted above. These levers require constant usage of both hands. This makes it difficult if not impossible release either hand to wipe sweat from the face, swat an insect, or even wave to a passerby without the mower changing directions or having to stop the mower. The mower cannot be operated with only one hand. The user's hands and arms get very tired with the constant pressure required to operate a ZTM for several hours of operation and sometimes can cause problems with the arms and shoulders. Some ZTMs have only foot controls for physically disabled users but those ZTMs do not have the control required for safety.
The present invention teaches a ZTM control system where the user has complete control by using only the user's hands or only the user's feet or both the user's hands and the user's feet. Using the disclosed design, the user's hands have the freedom to perform independent functions as well as resting. The invention is particularly useful for elderly people, women, or physically disabled individuals with weak arms or shoulders. Almost anyone can now use the ZTM with ease and safety.